All Through These Times
by Latias Eevee
Summary: Sequel To Gathering Thoughts: May continues her journey in Johto, meeting both old and new friends, reliving and making new memories along the way. Contestshipping, minor Brendan/OC
1. Flashback 1

Latias: well, here it is…the sequel to Gathering Thoughts!

Tod: THE REVENGE OF BRENDAN!!! MWHAHAHAHA!

Several Others: QUIET!!!

Latias: ;; …what's that about?

Dark Latias: who knows and who cares with that nutcase of an Espeon?

Magi: we don't own Pokémon

Torch: and no way it would have come about if it was our idea, so it's a good thing

Latias: someone asked about ages…so I guess I'll include them

May – 12

Wally – 12

Tony – 12

Drew – 13 (we don't know his age in the anime, and he has a big fan following…it's allowing for time, knowing that he's roughly about May's age)

Kohanna – 13

Brendan – 14

Latias: as for the Pokémon, you'll just have to find out

Florence: …for when…it is after May leaves Ash…Once More With Reeling/ The End of A Journey, Yet the Beginning of a Journey(?)…but wasn't kind of obvious? If you read notes, age, and believe they age…but then…I myself don't understand expressions…

Dark Latias: like when Light said 'I am so dead' you wondered how she was still alive?

Hikari: also, like how in different books of the same kind (ex. Harry Potter) will include brief descriptions of things in past books, we have included descriptions of the characters again because while it's the sequel, it's not another chapter of the same story

Zu Ru: I don't think anyone really cares for that

Ara Sa: I think it's just in case they feel like skipping what they've already read before…I'm guilty of that, several of us are

Plusy: whatever, they'll do as they wish…now let the laughs begin!

Zuzu Ru: don't cha mean 'now let the fic begin'?

* * *

**Flashback 1: With May**

May sighed as she sat down by a lake in a forest somewhere outside of Rosina City. She was glad to have finally gotten out of there after all the commotion. After meeting her cousin and old friends May hadn't gotten a moment's rest, so she was glad for the piece and quiet. She let out her Pokémon; Chaka, Solora, Sunny and Fern and looked at her reflection and down at her new cloths for a moment. Because of all the commotion going on, it hadn't completely sunk in that May had given names to her Pokémon and had gotten some new clothes. She smiled, a bit embarrassed, remembering the events that lead up to getting them.

---Flashback---

May had just gotten back to the Pokémon Center from after going after Drew. Her cousin and childhood friends had been waiting by the door, and when they saw May three of the four rushed to her. At the last second May stepped to the side, having just remembered a similar experience from when they were younger, and they fell face first to the floor.

"Uh, are you guys alright?" She asked them, a little concerned. While inside May knew that she'd rather not have been tackled and given an Ursaring hug (1).

"You guys…why do you have to act like such idiots?" asked the boy who hadn't rushed over, obviously rather embarrassed. He had spiky olive green hair and green eyes. He was wearing green pants and a white shirt.

"Wally, you're just as excited to see her as the rest of us! Don't deny it!" pouted one of the boys that had fallen as the group got up. This boy wore green robe-like clothes with red markings down the front and on the ends of his sleeves with a red pokeball symbol around his shirt collar, and platform shoes. He had green eyes and yellow crescent moon shaped hair.

"Yeah, Tony (2), but I'm not crazy enough to try to kill her with that excitement."

"Whether May-chan remembers much or very little of us, Sapphire always keeps her reflexes!" that last boy said with a slightly crazed grin. He was wearing white hat (that one could mistake for his hair) that was attached to a black headband with a red pokéball symbol on it that was similar to the one on May's bandana. He had red eyes and his clothing was mostly black with red in his vest and shoes, and yellow in his gloves and at the bottom of his vest.

"Brendan," May groaned, "Can't you guys cut it out with the nicknames…not that you'll likely listen to me this time…you have never listened when it comes to that, even when we were little kids…" she sighed, then shot a glare at Brendan, "And you always use the fact that you're my cousin as an excuse. It's no excuse, especially after others start mimicking you," shooting glances at Tony and the girl who was the last member of the group, "The excuse is null and void with them."

The girl May glanced at before approached her with a smile. She had teal blue eyes and wavy blond hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She wore two different earrings, the left one was a little Chatot and the right one was a little Spinda. She was wearing a light blue and white shirt and skirt, which was normal enough, but it was offset by her blue and red socks (the left was red, and the right was blue), yellow shoes, and the red armband with a white pokéball symbol that she was also wearing. She was holding a sketchbook under her left arm.

"It's okay Buddy!" the girl said, pronouncing each syllable of 'Buddy' almost separately, "We shall try to get that into our thick little heads!" She hit herself on the head but before she could do it twice, May stopped her.

"Kohanna!" May shouted, waving her hands, "You don't have to hit yourself on the head! I just don't quite understand why you guys call me…oh, never mind…I don't feel like having a headache right now…"

While May had been saying that, Kohanna had been studying her intently.

"May?" Kohanna asked, "You've been wearing those clothes for a long time, haven't you? They're dirty and there' are rips…"

May looked at her clothes, "Oh, yes, I have…I was planning on changing into something else…but I haven't really found any travel worthy clothes that I like…That and I keep forgetting…" She trailed off slightly embarrassed about forgetting.

Kohanna dashed up to May and grasped her hands, "I could make you some clothes if you want. Since you only got to Johto not too long ago you probably don't know that I'm a fashion designer and that Brenny here sometimes helps me with making the clothes! Please let me!" Kohanna looked a May with pleading eyes.

"Uh ,sure…" May said nervously, 'So that's what those girls meant by Brendan being Kohanna's assistant.', then she realized something and asked, "Wait how did know that I only just got here?"

"Yeah, how?" Tony asked. Brendan was also curious as to how Kohanna was able to find something about his dear cousin before he was able to. Wally sighed at their reactions.

"You two never pay attention to magazines even when Kohanna or I read articles that might interest the rest of the group, do you?" Wally asked them.

Brendan looked at him with wide eyes, "You mean you guys read something important…Oh! Bad me! Bad me!"

"Brenny, it's okay, calm down," Kohanna said, "I know you're not that much into magazine articles. Well anyways, I have read several articles but the most recent one from two months ago was the best one, I think. Top eight in the Hoenn Grand Festival, Top four in the Kanto Grand Festival, highlights of some of May's best performances, opinions and speculation of other trainers and the article writers…Oh, I just remembered that I skipped around a bit an haven't read it all because I was in a hurry…but wow! I guess you've gotten over a big chunk of The Accident…but from the way you were calling your Pokémon during the Kanto Grand Festival (I also watched that), not completely…Does it still hurt you inside?" Kohanna asked looking quite sad and concerned.

The Accident. The event that had tuned their whole lives around, but mostly May's. May knew that with her cousin old friends around, they couldn't help but bring it up eventually. After that May had forgotten everything. She shivered, May didn't like thinking about what little she could remember. They noticed her discomfort and Brendan was the quickest to respond.

"Come on Koko, let's get started!" he said pushing Kohanna to a nearby seat.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Nobody knew exactly what to do or say. Kohanna looked up from her sketch.

"I can talk and design clothes at the same time. Come on! Let's catch up on what we've all been doing!"

With that the silence was easily broken. Everyone was eager to find out what the others had been doing. It turned out that Brendan and Kohanna encountered Tony and Wally on their way to make a delivery, and they hadn't had a chance to talk. But it didn't seem that important before May showed up because they see each other often.

Wally was the first to speak. Right off May noticed that he had gotten stronger. When they were younger, Wally had been very weak and couldn't even say short sentences without taking several deep breaths. He talked about convincing his family to let him be a trainer, his journey, times with the others, and a few other things. Wally showed them some photographs he had taken, for it was his dream to become a professional photographer. Not surprisingly, he looked up the famous photographer Todd (Snap).

Then it was Tony's turn to talk. He also talked of things about his journey and times with the others. Though what he mostly talked about were the various pranks he pulled on others, and how he was finally able to get a job as a comedian. Tony even showed them some of his newest routine. At several intervals the others had to cover his mouth (or use some other form of shutting him up), having heard some of it before and knowing some of it was rather vulgar (and being around him for several years made it to where they knew when he was going to say such things).

Then it was Brendan turn. He took turns with Kohanna because they traveled together. Many of their experiences were told in two slightly different views, because they have different ways of thinking about things. Brendan mentioned that he was getting along in his Pokémon research. It had always his dream to be a Pokémon Professor, like Prof. Birch, whom he's distantly related. Kohanna talked about the fashion business she started with Brendan's help. They talked about how they had probably changed the least of the five, having most of the same habits as before, including Brendan's habit of forgetting things and going crazy after eating chocolate. May wasn't at all surprised that Brendan still had problems with chocolate. If almost all of his other quirks were still there it would be strange for him not to.

When Brendan and Kohanna had mentioned the chocolate problems, Wally groaned and Tony started laughing. They explained that a few days ago Brendan had somehow gotten a hold of quite a bit of chocolate and he had run all over the town shouting random incomprehensible phrases. They had chased him all over town trying to get him to calm down. When they had finally caught up to him, he started singing in the same manner as his shouts. The next thing they knew Tony was hanging upside down from a flag pole, and Brendan was sitting on a board at the top. He had giggled like a maniac then shouted,

"Behold! The evil one below has given me the food of lunacy! That is why I sit up high before you now, as lunacrate as I am! AHAHAHAHA!" he had somehow spun around without falling as he was laughing, "Evil little detrimental boy! Doo ka do ki doda bird!"

Kohanna barely finished saying this before she started laughing hysterically. Everyone else started laughing, too. Even Wally had to admit it was funny, even though he was the one under the most stress at the time. Like many of the other times Brendan had gone crazy over chocolate, no matter how often he does such actions or how bad it was at the time, whenever someone brought it back up, almost everyone found it funny.

"That aside," said Kohanna, calming down, though still giggling a bit, "What about you May?"

May described her adventures starting with the day she was sent to get her first Pokémon. She talked about her travels with Ash and the others and thinking back on things was surprised at how quickly she came around to liking Pokémon again. She also talked about her rivals. Which she soon regretted when she was done, especially the part about calling Drew 'Mr. Rose'.

"That Barley Cacturne Poo is an insult to all Cacturne in the world! When I find him he'll regret that he was ever even born!" Brendan shouted angrily, then he calmed down with a sly look on his face, "Hmm…But it seems you have a knight in shining armor to protect you, Mr. Rose, the Roselia Boy."

"W-what?! No, it's not like that!" May blushed and protested.

"Ahahaha! Just joking, Sapph," he said unconvincingly with a grin, "You can handle yourself, you don't need a –"

"I'm done!" Kohanna exclaimed, interrupting Brendan, for which May was very grateful.

She showed them drawings of May, Brendan, Wally, and herself in different outfits. In May's picture May was wearing a green bandana like the red one she was wearing. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that went down to where her current white skirt (?) ended with a white zipper going down the middle, white half pokéball pockets (at least it looked like they were half and pockets, the tops were covered with the strap of her bag, which was the same, but green). Her gloves and shoes were of a slightly different style and her socks and shorts were only slightly different. (3)

In Brendan's picture he was wearing a hat like the one he was currently wearing, but instead of black and red, it was green and white. His vest was mostly the same but with short sleeves, his gloves were red instead of yellow, and like May's bag his was also green. He wore dark grey kakis with darker stripes on each side, and closer fitting dark grey pants going to his shoes.

In Wally's picture his clothes were mostly the same. He now wore a green vest with two small blue circles down the front over his white shirt. He also had matching green armbands with blue circles on each arm.

And in Kohanna's picture she was mostly the same as well. Her blue and white shirt and skirt and her socks were mostly the same, but with a green border at the bottom of her skirt and shirt sleeves and at the top of her socks. She was wearing a green armband with a white pokeball symbol on each arm, a blue wristband on her left wrist, and a red one on her right. She was wearing green shoes.

"Wow, Kohanna," complimented May, "These are really good…But what's with the green theme?"

Before Kohanna could answer however, Tony interrupted.

"Why don't I get a new outfit?!" he complained.

Kohanna gave him an irritated look, "Because I just made you one three months ago."

He looked embarrassed, "Oh, right…phooey," looking very disappointed.

Kohanna then smiled and grabbed Brendan, "Come on Brendan! Let's get to work!" And she and Brendan quickly disappeared from sight as she drug him to their room in the Pokémon Center.

'She forgot to answer my question…typical Kohanna…not that it really matters all that much,' May thought as she stared after them.

"Well, I'm off!" Tony said, "I have a comedy act to act out tonight and I need time to practice before it starts. I'm sorely tempted to hang out with you guys…but I was told if I was late again this week I'd have to find another job…" he looked like he was about to cry, then he brightened up, "But I'll be sure to call!" Waving, he left.

"Call? How in the world is he supposed to call me?" May asked.

"Seeing as the PokéNav that was on your bag is missing," answered Wally, "Brendan probably swiped it to download the Match Call on it, if your PokéNav doesn't have it, put our numbers in it, and get your number."

May looked slightly annoyed at this, "So he's finally figured out how to use something like a phone…" 'I knew I shouldn't have let Mom and Dad convince me to get that…'

Noticing May's look he added, "Don't worry, it's only for about ten minutes at a time, and then he forgets for about two hours. And ever since he and Kohanna have gotten together Brendan's been busy and more forgetful of the phone, among other things."

"That's good…well, uh…well, I guess I'm gonna go train, would you like to come with me Wally?" May said.

"Don't you think you should be taking it easy for today?," Wally asked, "I mean, doesn't your back still hurt a bit? Besides it's rather late." Motioning out the window.

It was true, the sun was setting behind the trees. The four of them had been talking for a long time. Then suddenly Brendan and Kohanna came rushing back. May looked at them surprised.

"Did you guys forget something? It's way too soon for you to be done with the clothes."

"We always take a few minute break after we get everything that we're going to be using for whatever we're making together," Brendan said matter-a-factly.

"While we're on our break," Kohanna said, "Why don't we meet each other's Pokémon?"

"Sure!" May nodded in agreement and got out her pokéballs, "Come on out everyone!"

With a flash their Pokémon came out of their pokéballs. The Pokémon May chose to come with her to the Johto Region were her Blaziken, Eevee, Beautifly, and Squirtle. Brendan's Pokémon were a Swampert, an Aggron, a Shiftry, a Milotic, a Growlithe, and a Mightyena. Kohanna's Pokémon were a Spinda, a Chatot, a Smeargle, and a Dragonair. Wally's Pokémon were a Gardevoir, a Roselia, an Altaria, and a Blissey. When the Swampert, Milotic, Gardevoir, and Chatot saw May, they quickly rushed to her. The Chatot landed on her shoulder, the Milotic wrapped itself around her, the Swampert was content with nudging her hand, and the Gardevoir was content standing nearby. May's Pokémon weren't quite sure what to think of it.

"Looks like Zuzu, Mimi, Ruru, and Chatty still remember you after all this time. Isn't that sweet?" Brendan said, laughing a bit, "Allow me to introduce everyone to you, Maymay and May's Pokémon," he said, taking a small bow, "I am Brendan, May-sama's cousin. The Swampert who is trying capture much attention, he is Zuzu. The Milotic doing the same, she is known as Mimi. The Aggron, she is Ara. The Shiftry, he is Seeden. The Mightyena, she is Nana. And the Growlithe, he is Brenton."

"I'm Kohanna; I grew up with May-sama when we were younger! The Chatot, you already know her as Chatty. The Spinda, she is Kohan. The Smeargle, he is Marky. And the Dragonair, she is Tina."

"I'm Wally; I also grew up with May. The Gardevoir by May, she is Ruru. The Altaria, she is Blu. The Roselia, she is Rosea. And the Blissey, she is Blissa. It's nice to meet all of you."

After they greeted the trainers, all of the Pokémon, including Zuzu, Mimi, Ruru, and Chatty, all gathered together as to better get to know each other. The trainers smiled as they watched their Pokémon chattering.

"I'm glad I got to meet all of your Pokémon," said May, "But was it necessary to call me 'May-sama'?"

Instead of answering Kohanna said something else.

"May, why don't you give your Pokémon names as well? It's helps with identifying Pokémon that are the same species wise, individuality…and…" she said, trailing off a bit and seeming sad, "We promised…but you probably don't remember that…with the accident and all."

May look insecure for a moment and then smiled.

"You're right, I don't remember, but I feel that you're telling the truth about that promise…I'll see what they think of having names. It might be a little hard at first, but I think we might just get the hang of it."

Having overheard the conversation, May's Pokémon rushed up with eager and hopeful looks on their faces. For a moment May was confused while the others smiled.

"Looks like they rather like the idea," said Wally.

"Okay," May said with a small smile, "But I have no idea about names."

At that, her Eevee came up and jumped at her bag.

"Eevee!"

"Huh? You want something out of this?"

May kneeled down and opened her bag. As soon as she did this Eevee ran up and started digging through it. Soon Eevee found what it had been looking for. It was a little picture book that May would sometimes read to them. Eevee turned to a page with a big sun on it and pawed at the picture and some words below it.

"Sun…Sun…Sunny?"

"Eevee eev!"

Sunny jumped up and down with joy that May understood what name it wanted.

"So she is now known as Sunny," said Brendan, "That's very fitting. She does seem to have a sunny personality."

"Huh?" May looked confused, "How do you know if a Pokémon is male or female?"

"Do you have the latest upgrade of the Pokédex?" Brendan inquired.

"Yeah," May responded, getting out her pink Pokédex.

"If you press these and that there…see?!"

"I get it now…but you didn't have a Pokédex out…" May mentioned.

"I have studied Pokémon enough to tell at a glance," Brendan replied, "I can give you some pointers later, if you want."

"That'd be great! Huh, Blaziken, you next? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Blaze…"

Blaziken shook its head and May checked her Pokédex. Her Blaziken was female and there were many other things on the Pokédex about Blaziken as well.

"Hmm……How about Chaka?"

"Blaziken!"

Chaka also looked very happy with her name. It soon followed suit with May's other Pokémon. May found her Beautifly was a female and Squirtle was a male. Squirtle was named Fern and Beautifly was named Solora. Brendan convinced May to call in and name her other Pokémon as well. She called Prof. Oak first, he wasn't there but after a little trouble with Brendan she was about to talk to Bulbasaur and her name ended up being Ivy. May called home for Skitty and Munchlax. Her parents weren't home, but a helper (forgot his name…) answered and after some more trouble from Brendan May called Skitty Vinca (female) and her Munchlax Munchy (male).

"Now that that's taken care of," Brendan said with a grin, "It is now time for Koko and I to continue on the articles of wearing. Goodnight!" And he and Kohanna went back to their room. May yawned and said to Wally,

"Well, it's getting late now; I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, May."

---End (incredibly long) Flashback (in a sense) ---

That next morning Brendan and Kohanna gave everyone their new clothes and a message from Tony saying that he had to go because of his job. The four of them spent the next few days together, having a great time, and some not so great times. May didn't see Drew at all during this time, with she found weird, considering she knew he was in town. Brendan and Kohanna had to leave to take care of another order for Kohanna's clothes and Brendan wanted to continue his research. Wally had to go as well; his parents had called and wanted him to come home for his cousin's birthday. So May was alone the day before the contest, but she needed the rest anyways. She competed and won the contest, but she didn't see Drew anywhere…

May watched as her Pokémon played, with a worried expression on her face.

'I hope nothing happened to him…"

RING RING RIIIING!

May was startled by her PokéNav ringing.

"Hello?"

"May!?" came Kohanna's voice loudly.

"Yes, Kohanna, what is it?"

"I just remembered something very important! You know Drew friend? I saw him the other day! I gave him the clothes I designed when we had met and he told me something! He told me some family thing came up and he couldn't be in the contest…saying something like you're the type to get worried or something like that…Sorry! I'm in a hurry! Bye!"

May looked at the PokéNav with a blank look for a second, then she smiled.

'So he's alright! I shouldn't have been worried, this is Drew after all. I hope no one in his family is hurt…'

"Come on Everybody! Let's go to the next town!"

May withdrew her Pokémon and continued to the next town…

To Be Continued…

* * *

(1) Bear hug (since it's Pokémon…but they're not likely to say that expression out loud 'they' meaning Brendan, Kohanna, Tony, and Wally, you'll find out later)

(2) Emerald from the Pokémon Adventures manga doesn't have an anime/game name…

(3) Basically her Emerald outfit, same for Brendan and Wally (Wally's is only in the manga)

Latias: sorry for the wait……and even more sorry for the longer wait to come…

Pochama-Do: the computer she uses to write her fics belongs to the school and she doesn't have much access to writing things outside the school laptop. It's being turned in sometime today

Shock Lion: sorry for the incontinence

Drew-kun (no, I'm not the Drew mentioned in the story): and if it seems rushed…

Latias: don't know what I'm going to do in several the upcoming chapters…but the next one will be in Drew's POV…

Dark Latias: and with Brendan's personality, we're not being inconsistent, it's just how he is

Florence: …hope to see you again…

From around 3/16/07 to 5/11/07


	2. Flashback 2

Latias: sorry for the wait!

Dark Latias: it's not been as long as we thought it would

Neg-kun: because we got early access to a computer…

Dia Glia: …reviews…thanks to those who did…

Rio Lune: creepy voice, Dia…

**Orangen**: we know we can't make you like him, just like you can't make us like Harley! Thanks again for helping with the outfit the character that is introduced in this chapter, the one she is not at the moment wearing...

Umbrion: we don't own Pokémon!

Momo-chan: here we go!

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

**Flashback 2 x2: With Drew**

Drew sighed as he laid down on his bed in his family's house. He was back in LaRousse city because his parents wanted him for something, what that was though, he still hadn't found out, even though he had been there for over a week. Everybody was rushing about and barley even noticing him. Drew closed his eyes, deciding to rest a bit before he announced that if they didn't tell him what was going on soon, that he was leaving to continue his journey. He had already wasted enough time, and dropping out of that last contest threw him off even more. They said it was urgent, but they had hardly said or did anything this entire time…that and his sister still wasn't there either...

'Thinking about how my parents are will only stress me out more…I'd better think of something else…I wonder how May's doing…'

---Flashback---

"Hey! Drew! How are you?!" Drew had just arrived in Rosina Town and was quite surprised to see May rushing up to him.

"Hey, Drew, it's been a while. How have you been doing?" May asked, seeming slightly out of breath for a short moment.

"Just fine," he replied, smirking and flicking his hair, "And you?"

"Just great!" she replied with a smile.

It was then that Drew realized that she was alone. 'May's usually with one of her friends, that or they aren't very far away.'

"What's with that look, Drew?" May asked, startling him slightly, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I noticed that none of your friends are around. Usually they aren't too far from you."

"Oh," she said, pausing for a moment, "Well, you see…Brock had to go home for a while. Ash wanted to compete in the Sinnoh League. I decided to travel on my own, so Max is back home preparing for his own journey…so that's basically it."

Drew closed his eyes for a moment, "And how long have you been traveling alone?"

May thought about it for a moment and said, "About two months."

He smirked and replied, "Two months? Hmm…You just might make it on your own if you've already lasted two months."

"Hey! What's with that tone Mister?!" May had shouted angrily, "Do you think I can't handle --being by myself?!" May stumbled a bit on her last few words as Drew put a rose in front of her face.

"I think you'll be fine, as long as you aren't too trusting of people and not taking any unnecessary advice. Just so you'll know, I'll be entering this contest, so don't get your hopes up about winning so easily…Well, see ya."

'She'll be alright…' Drew thought as he walked off, leaving a flustered May behind.

---End Flashback---

Drew smiled a little at that memory. 'May gets flustered so easily…and so easily calmed down as well…'

Drew turned his head and his eyes landed on the clothes Kohanna had given him before he had left Rosina. The dark navy blue, green, and purple clothes were folded neatly on top of his dresser.

'That Kohanna girl was totally weird. Weird people really seem attracted to May.' Drew thought with a slight sweatdrop.

---Flashback---

Drew was picking up his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, preparing to leave for his hometown because of the call from his parents. Just as he turned around he saw the weird girl, Kohanna, whom he had met a few days before.

"Hey there, Drew friend, how are you doing?" she asked, getting terribly close.

Startled slightly Drew replied, "Uh, just fine…and what did you just call me?"

"'Friend', that's what I call most people I don't know too well that are friends with May-sama (1)."

'Sama?' Drew thought, 'This girl must be either a big fan of May's or…'

"Hey!" Kohanna said loudly, "I saw that look. I've been friends with May since she was three! While the other day was the first time I've seen her in about six years, I'm sure I know May-sama better than you!"

'She has a major complex.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that…"

"You didn't know how long we had known each other," Kohanna quickly supplied with a smile, "I may be a high mighty fashion designer, but I still give respect where it's due. May was the first one to tell me if I stuck to my dream, I could do it…Everyone else didn't think I could do it…But look at me now, I'm a fashion designer, I reached that impossible goal…" she trailed off, seeming a little sad.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you…" Drew then noticed the time on the clock, "Kohanna, right? Are you going to see May sometime before you leave town?"

"Yeah," she replied, cocking her head, "Why?"

"A short while ago my parents called. For some reason, they want me and my sister to come home as soon as possible. Could you tell May that I won't be able to participate in the contest? I told her I'd be entering, and she'd worry unnecessarily if I'm not there without telling her anything."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her," Kohanna replied.

"Thanks," he nodded his head and started to head towards the door.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" Kohanna shouted, running towards her room, "There's something I have to give you!"

"Huh?" Drew could stand dumbfounded as Kohanna disappeared and reappeared in what seemed like mere seconds.

"Here!" she said happily, handing him the clothes she had designed a few days before, then she started to push him out the door, "Okay now, go! Don't let me keep you any longer! They wanted you ASAP!"

And he left towards home, dreading every step he was taking.

---End Flashback---

'Why do my parents do this to me? They call like it's an emergency and then I end up waiting for days on end without a proper answer…I hope May got my message…

As Drew lay lost in his thoughts, a knock was heard on his door.

"Go away."

"Hey!" a female voice shouted from the other side, "That's no way to talk to your older sister, little brother."

"Sis?" Drew was quite startled by his sister's sudden appearance, "Sorry, Zel, I thought you were someone else. You can come in."

And so she did. Zel had the same color hair and eyes as her brother. Her hair went past her shoulders and her bangs were similar to Drew's. Zel wore a simple light purple dress with white lace along her collar, sleeves, and at the bottom and a gold locket.

'She only ever wears that dress if she's thinking about getting a new outfit…because she hates it and doesn't want to upset mom by never wearing it…I hope she didn't just come here to talk about what new clothes she's planning on getting…'

"So, what took you so long?" Drew asked her.

"Trouble at the daycare, some thieves thought they could steal some of the Pokémon eggs. It took us a while to fix the damage they did. Sorry for making you have to deal with our parents. They never seem to like explaining things more than once…even though they end up doing that anyways," Zel explained, then she noticed the clothes on his dresser, Zel ran up to the dresser and picked up the green sleeveless vest, "Wow! I can tell just from looking at them! These clothes are Kohanna originals! How in the world did you get these?! You must put them on now!" she said, pushing the clothes into his hands.

"And if I don't want to?" Drew replied, looking very annoyed, 'Don't drag me into your fashion obsessions.'

She looked at him evilly, "I'll do what I did when you were a baby and dress you myself!"

Drew blushed slightly as he was taken completely off guard, "Okay, okay. I'll put the clothes on. Just get out while I'm changing."

"THANKYOU little brother!" Zel shouted as she hugged him tightly and then went out the door.

When she was out Drew sighed and muttered under his breath, "Why she always takes advantage over the fact that she's ten years older than me, I'll never know…"

---A few minutes later…---

"Okay, you can come in."

"Wow!"

For a moment Zel stood stunned. Drew was wearing a long-sleeved dark navy blue shirt, a green sleeveless vest, and pants that were the same color as his old jacket.

"Oh, Drew! You look so handsome! So grown up! Well, of course!" Zel looked at him slyly, "You _are_ now officially at that age in which one starts to take an interest in the opposite gender. Sooo, do you have anyone in mind?"

Taken completely off guard Drew blushed heavily, he quickly looked away, and replied, "N-no, why would you think that? You know I'm too busy with contests to think about such things."

Zel rolled her eyes, "_Right_. Oh, my little Drewy is growing up!" she exclaimed, hugging him, "He's got himself a girlfriend!"

Drew blushed harder, "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Huh? What's this?" Zel heard a sound in one Drew's pockets and found a piece of paper in it. The note read:

_Helloz,_

_Kohanna here, I've decided that since you seem to be a great friend and rival (and maybe more [hint, hint, nudge, nudge) to May-sama that May would not mind all that much if I gave you her PokéNav Match Call number without her knowing:_

_472-612-742_

"Why can't people leave me alone…" Drew mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Ah, so her name's May." Zel said slyly, causing Drew to jump back slightly.

"N-n-no it's not like that! She's just a friend and a rival!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his blush.

"Then what's with the blush, huh? You can't hide it from me." Zel said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I like her…but she truly isn't my girlfriend. I doubt she even suspects that like her…"

"What? 'Mr. I'll tell you how I feel and say it to you straight to your face' hasn't told a girl that he likes her?!" Zel looked quite shocked, "What is it about boys and not telling the girl they like that they her, geez. Why didn't you tell her when you realized you liked her?"

"I got nervous at the last moment…At least I had enough left in me to talk to her…even if I just ended up teasing her about her coordinator skills and bragging about being able to afford a hotel room…so for a while I just decided to act like an arrogant kid and dropped it over time…then I just decided to talk to her like just about any friend and rival that was just being honest in their opinion…no act there…just keeping my other feelings out of it for the most part…"

"For the most part?" Zel looked with at him a questioning look on her face.

Drew looked at the floor, "I give her a rose from time to time..."

"What?! You gave her roses and you say she doesn't have a clue that you like her?!"

"I told her that they were for her Beautifly."

"What kind of girl would fall for that obvious of a lie?"

"May would…and even though I slightly admitted the roses weren't for Beautifly at the third one…she probably thinks I give them to her as some of recognition, or something like that…"

Zel smiled at him, "I think I've messed with you enough for one setting. And you seem to have everything fairly under control. Just hold on to that number…you just might want to call your girlfriend-to-be sometime." Winking as she headed for the door.

Drew blushed and shouted, "Sis!"

She just laughed and said, "Sheesh, you can't take a joke, can you? Come on, let's go down and see what are parents are up to…they won't let us leave otherwise - nor will they tell us if we don't go to them."

Drew sighed, "Yes, the sooner, the better. And Zel, please don't tell mom and dad."

Zel winked at him, "Of course not. If I tell them, they'll tell everyone that you're engaged, since you're too young to get married. You don't even have your girl as a girlfriend yet. I won't even hint at it."

"Thanks, Zel."

And they both walked out of Drew's room to see why their parents had called them…

To Be Continued…

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

(1) -sama: a Japanese suffix that confers a great amount of respect. It is commonly translated as 'Lord/Lady' (Lord Sesshoumaru) or 'Master/Mistress' (Master InuYasha), though in Brianna's case (the girl who has a crush on Drew) it was translated to 'Mr.' (Mr. Drew), since none of these correctly convey its meaning here, it will be kept in when Brianna shows up, and will often be in Kohanna's, Brendan's, Tony's, and Wally's dialogue, unless they are being really weird or something…

Latias: well, we're at the end…and much sooner than expected…

Dark Latias: bye

6/28/07 to 7/12/07

7/25/07


	3. Headed for Dilemmas

Latias: well, here we are at the third chapter of All Through These Times!

Dark Latias: surprise, surprise, gag me

Sunshine: she looks-

Moonlight: -very bored!

Latias: she doesn't like flashbacks all that much, when they don't have much action in them…but that was last chapter…

Florence: …things should start speeding up…

Keith: we don't own Pokémon

Pocha: let's start the fic!

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

**Headed for Dilemmas: A Dairy of Hope**

As we rejoin May, she has just arrived on the outskirts of Violet City. But just as she was about to enter something flew into her face.

"Ah!" She screamed, startling the scared little Pidgey even more. It started flying around in circles with its eyes closed, screeching loudly.

"Uh, um, please calm down, I'm really sorry!" May tried to pacify it, but to no avail.

The Pidgey suddenly turned and flew right at her again, this time hitting her bag and knocking a pokéball out of it. In its confusion the Pidgey flew right into the pokéball button, in a flash of red light and in a few short shakes, the Pidgey was captured. May walked over and picked up the pokéball, staring at it blankly.

"I guess I caught a Pidgey…that was certainly one of my weirder catches. Well, better let it out to see what's wrong with it."

She let the Pidgey out of its pokéball, and soon after it was let out the little Pidgey collapsed. May quickly picked it up and examined it.

"Oh, you poor little thing, your leg's hurt. Just hold still a second, this should help."

May took a potion and a first aid kit out of her bag and with a "This may sting a bit," she cleaned up the wound, applied some potion, and bandaged the Pidgey's leg. May picked the Pidgey back up and petting its head said,

"I know we aren't far from the city, but your leg looked so bad that I thought it would be best if I tended to it first before continuing on. Knowing me it might take a while to find the Pokémon Center when we get there… Is your leg feeling any better, little Pidgey?"

May asked it as she continued down the path. The Pidgey chirped and nodded its head happily, but then it winced slightly. Seeing this, May sped up a little more.

"I guess it might be a bit worse than I thought, just hold on, okay? …By the way, are you male or female? Chirp twice if you're a female and once if you're a male."

The Pidgey chirped twice.

"A female, huh? …Okay, what do you think of Avianna as your name?"

Avianna chirped and nodded her head, liking the sound of her new name.

"Avianna, after I get you to the Pokémon Center and you're all better, I'll introduce you to the others, okay?"

Avianna chirped again, seeming excited and happy. It was apparent that she liked her new trainer already. Soon, they were in Violet City, and they very were very lost indeed. Every turn May took made her even more lost and confused.

"And the Pokémon Center is supposed to be the easiest place to find…" May whined.

Just as May was turning another corner, she ran into a young man with purple hair (Falkner, the gym leader, but May doesn't know that, and let's assume you don't either)(1).

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find the Pokémon Center!" May rambled, clearly very upset.

"It's alright, I can show you the way if you want," he replied amiably.

"You would? Thank you!" May said happily, then turning her head down to Avianna, "Avianna, are you okay?"

Avianna chirped, showing May the collision didn't hurt her.

"That's a relief," She sighed, happy that Avianna was okay.

"I'm guessing you just caught that Pidgey," the young man said, starting to lead the way.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Recently, someone's been frightening and hurting the wild bird Pokémon in the area. It isn't uncommon to find Pidgey such as this one, and the attacker hasn't attacked any trainers and their Pokémon." He reached over to pet Avianna, who as soon as his hand got in range, promptly bit him.

"Ouch!"

Avianna started chirping and flapping her wings in agitation.

"Avianna, why did you do that?" May asked her, more out panic than anger.

The young man stared at Avianna for a little while, and then gave a small smile.

"I think I now know the reason why she's mad at me, and also I'm quite impressed."

"Huh? You do? Why?" May asked.

"Now, listen to the way she's chirping. It's the syllables of her name, Av-i-an-na. She's mad because I'm not calling her by her name. I'm sorry Avianna, I didn't mean to insult you," he said, patting her on the head, "And the reason I'm impressed is because the two of you already seem very close. Her response to the name you gave her shows that Avianna really likes and trusts you."

May looked very impressed at his knowledge, then surprised, "Wow, you must know a lot about Pokémon to be able to tell Avianna is female just from a glance. But what does Avianna's response to her name have anything to do with how much she likes me?"

The young man looked a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I love bird Pokémon so much that I started looking into their habits and behaviors. The response to her name, the way she's sitting so comfortably in your arms, and the look Avianna keeps giving you. They are all signs of how much she trusts you. Well, it looks like we're at the Pokémon Center now."

They walked into the Pokémon Center and with a few protests from Avianna, checked her and May's other Pokémon in.

"Thank you so much for helping us- oh, I forgot to ask you what your name was," May said, slightly embarrassed, "I'm May, it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Falkner, likewise."

"Falkner? Sounds familiar…Oh yeah, Ash mentioned you once when he was talking about his journey through Johto…You're the Violet City Gym Leader and you use Flying Pokémon."

Falkner looked slightly surprised, "Ash? Ash Ketchum who lets his Pikachu stay out of its pokéball and on his shoulder? And who is incredibly stubborn?"

"Yeah, that's Ash alright…," May laughed a little, "I guess he hasn't changed much over his journeys. Ash is as stubborn as ever, maybe even more so…"

Falkner laughed, "Someone like him, I wouldn't expect to change so easily. So, are you here to challenge the Gym? So you'll know, just because you're a friend of Ash, it doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you, May."

May put her hands up in a defensive position, "No, I wouldn't want you to! And besides I'm headed for a Pokémon Contest a few towns over, I'm not interested in Gym Badges."

Just as May finished her statement, Nurse Joy called her up to the counter. And being distracted by that, didn't notice the flicker of interest in Falkner's eyes.

"Miss, your Pokémon are ready."

May went up to the counter and picked up her pokéballs, though Avianna's wasn't there.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, um how's…"

"Your Pidgey is fine and is recovering nicely. She had a bad cut on her leg, but thanks to you she'll be just fine. If it had been left as it was before you caught and tended to it, the cut might have become very infected."

May bowed slightly, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, but for some reason, it wasn't cooperating well at first."

"She wasn't?" May looked confused for a moment, "Oh! I'm not completely sure why, but she's sensitive about her name, even though I only just caught her. It's Avianna."

"Thank you for informing me. Avianna should be fine in a about an hour or so, so you don't have to worry."

May smiled, "Okay," she then turned to Falkner, "Thanks again for helping us."

"You're welcome," he replied, "What are you planning on doing now?"

"I think I'll wait here for Avianna to recover, introduce her to the other Pokémon, and then go out shopping for supplies I'll need for traveling to the next town."

"I see. Do you mind if I can see your other Pokémon, I'll show you mine as well."

"Okay."

They both let out their Pokémon. Out of Falkner's pokéballs came out a Pidgeot, a Noctowl, and a Dodrio. And May sent out her Blaziken, Beautifly, Eevee, and Squirtle.

"All of your Pokémon look happy and healthy. What are their names? I think it might be safe to assume that they have names, since you gave one to your Pidgey, Avianna."

At the mention of a new Pokémon, May's other Pokémon looked around curiously for their new companion.

"I'm sorry, but right now Avianna is with Nurse Joy, you'll have to wait a little longer before meeting her."

They seemed sad for a moment, but cheered up at the fact it would be soon. Then May remembered that she was about to tell their names to Falkner. Motioning to each of her Pokémon she said,

"My Beautifly's name is Solora. Blaziken is Chaka. This happy little Eevee is Sunny. And Squirtle is Fern."

As May was talking Solora landed on her head. Both Sunny and Fern wanted to be held, but they found the two of them being held at once was too uncomfortable, so they compromised and Sunny got May's shoulder. Chaka just stood were she was, enjoying the antics of them other Pokémon and being with May. Falkner's Pokémon looked a him expectantly, he nodded and they went up to May. Shifting Fern slightly she petted each of them. Falkner closed his eyes and smiled.

"I see, that's part of it…"

May looked at him, confused, "Part of what?"

"People and Pokémon are naturally drawn to those who are kind-hearted. Sometimes it is harder for either a Pokémon or a human to tell, but they will go up to those who are kind. It is very obvious at this moment that you are very caring. Fern and Sunny seem almost like children and you're their mother figure…Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound too…"

"It's alright, I think I understand what you mean," May replied, "I do kind of baby my Pokémon a bit, especially Sunny and Fern because they're younger. I really like Pokémon and I try my best to see the best in others…Though I'm still trying to learn that there are those who aren't so nice and will take advantage of that…"

"Yes, there are people who will take advantage of others, but you're thinking the right way," Falkner replied, "It's hard to do, but trusting too much isn't good, nor is not trusting enough, balance is the key…" Falkner then noticed that May looked like she wanted to say something, "Yes?"

"You look like you've been wanting to ask me something…"

"Oh, that," Falkner looked slightly embarrassed that she noticed, "You mentioned before that you're a coordinator and recently at one of the schools here has been asking people with different professions dealing with Pokémon to show the children how they interact with each other. There was a coordinator that was to show the children about Pokémon coordinating, but he called in sick and they haven't been able to find anyone else. I was wondering if you'd be willing to go there tomorrow and show the children some of the basic points of Pokémon coordinating."

"Sure, it sounds kind of fun. But I truthfully don't really know if I can actually teach them anything…"

Falkner smiled, "I'm sure you'll teach them more than you think. Thank you. I'll call the school and tell them you're coming. I'll come by the Pokémon center around 8 a.m. to show you the way to the school. See you tomorrow, thanks again." With that he returned his Pokémon and left.

May turned to her Pokémon, "I don't if they'll want to see you all or not, but just in case, you be on your best behaviors. Remember, they're just children. So be gentle, even if they're being rough, okay?"

They let her know they understood.

"I'm going to let you guys stay out of your pokéballs while we wait for Avianna. Don't get into trouble."

Just as May finished, Nurse Joy called for her.

"I overheard you talking to Falkner. You said you're name was May?"

May looked at her blankly, "Um, yes, I did…"

Nurse Joy handed her a package wrapped in blue paper with a blue letter and a picture on top, and 'May' was written on them in a handwriting May recognized as Brendan's. The picture was one that she, Brendan, Kohanna, and Wally took while they were together, with the four of them in it.

"I just received this package from a neighboring Pokémon Center, the person who sent this really seemed to want to make sure this got to you."

May smiled, "Thank you, Nurse Joy," then she turns and walks to a bench and sat down to see what it was about. One of the many things she remembered about Brendan that still held true, if he sent a letter it meant that it was very important and he couldn't deliver whatever the contents were in person in the time period that he felt it had to reach the person, usually something he forgot about. She opened the letter first.

_Dear May,_

_I'm such a blockhead!!!! I completely forgot to give your old dairies back!!!!! And you kept telling and telling me when you gave them to me that you wanted me to give them back when we next see each other! SOOOOORRRRYYY!!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,--_

May skipped the rest of page and about half of the back, until the string of sorrys ended.

_--Don't worry, I haven't read them. You made that clear, too. No reading. If you can't remember why you gave them to me, you said you put it in the last entry._

_P.S._

_Tony was mad that we took pictures without him, so I didn't give him your number._

May smiled at the P.S. 'That explains why out of the numerous calls I've received, none of them were from Tony. Way to go Brendan! I hope that he doesn't ever give Tony my PokéNav number…Though I wish Brendan didn't call as much, especially since he always talks about random pointless things…' May frowned, 'Why would I give Brendan my old dairies?!'

May opened the package, and was slightly surprised to find three medium-sized sketchbooks. Written slightly sloppily across each of the red and blue covers was 'May's, Keep Out', and underneath was 'Year' and the numbers 4, 5, and 6. May decided to open the one with the six and look at the last entry. There was a sketch of her taking the diaries out of a trashcan and underneath written fairly well for a six grader:

_Dear Dairy,_

_Even though there are still several pages left, and many months til my next birthday, this will be my last entry in this dairy. I don't have time to read over what I"v forgotten, Mommy has already tried to throw my dairys out two times, I'm not sure why though (why would she not want me to remember before the accentdent?)………………………I'm going to give them to Brendan for safekeeping…When I get them back, if I've forgotten, I have to head back to Johto, back to Katerina Town…Back to the forest where my dear Shadow is waiting for me………that's what my memory is saying…but I have my shadow…_

'My shadow? Wait, it's capital…someone's name? Maybe if I read some more –'

May's thoughts were interrupted. Nurse Joy brought out Avianna, who was all better. May introduced her and the other Pokémon, all happy to meet each other, and then decided to feed them and get something to eat herself. Realizing how late it had gotten and how tired she was, May decided to wait to read the dairies and rest for the next day. She rented a room and let her Pokémon stay out of their pokéballs and sleep wherever they liked in there, a habit she had gotten into ever since leaving Pikachu, Ash, Brock, and Max, she just felt a little lonely. May stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, soon drifting off to sleep…

---The next morning---

May was in a hurry. Not a big one now, it was 7:45; she had woken up 15 minutes before, surprising herself that all she had left to do now was freed her Pokémon and eat breakfast. May finished just in time, for as she was putting the last of her Pokémon's food bowls away, Falkner arrived.

"Good morning, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go!"

They walked in silence for a few minutes. After a while May noticed that Falkner seemed to be worried about something.

"Is there something wrong?"

Falkner seemed surprised for a moment, "Truthfully, one of the teachers came in after I had talked to the principal, you're going to be teaching with someone else…"

"That's okay, you seem to be upset about something else…"

"That teacher has a tendency to come up with things that frighten the students…and hire people like that as well…"

"Hmmm…if that person is like that, I'll try my best to make things not like that, or something…"

They walked the rest of the way to the school. When they got to the room they were supposed to, they found most of the children backed up against the back end of the room, the teacher seemed oblivious, and right next to the teacher was...

"Now, huns, that's just insulting. You young uns obviously have no taste in style."

Harley.

"Harley?! What in the world are you doing here?!" she shouted when she saw him, still wearing his Cacturne style outfit.

Harley looked at May with surprise.

"May?! Oh, so my dear friend decided to follow me after all." He said, doing some strange motions.

May glared at him, "I'm no friend of yours!"

"Still on the brittle side I see," Harley then looked around, "My, my, did you finally lose the boy toys? I would have thought you would have run straight to Green Hair after such a loss."

"Leave my friends alone!" as May finished her sentence, a light from a pokéball flashed and Avianna can out chirping angrily, "Eh?! Avianna, no!"

Avianna flew up to Harley and started pecking him, circling him and dodging his hands.

"Cacturne, use Bullet Seed on this annoying little Pidgey!"

"Avianna! Look out!"

Avianna quickly dropped her wings in a slightly dramatic fashion and turned and flew back to May, landing on her shoulder. Leaving the Cacturne's Bullet Seed to land on Harley's face. The children found the scene funny and they were relieved that they were no longer alone with their creepy teacher and the scary Cacturne man who could almost pass for a girl, a real scary boyish girl. They crowded around May, making several comments and asking questions.

"Wow, did you see that Pidgey!"

"Are you the other coordinator?"

"Can I pet your Pidgey?"

"Can we see your other Pokémon?"

One girl in the back of crowd with curly blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a red dress studied May silently. Before May was able to ask what was wrong, the teacher spoke up.

"Hello," he said coolly, "I'm Mr. Stein (2), and you are a tad late. Harley here has already taught and showed the students about Pokémon coordinating, you are not needed."

May gave him an annoyed look, "By scaring them half to death?" there was a clamor of agreement from the kids.

Sensing the tension, Falkner decided to ease things a bit, "Now, now, no need to fuss. Why don't we go over what Harley has taught you and May-" the girl from before perked up when she heard May's name, "-can add what she wants to, then we can go outside so they can do some demonstrations. How does that sound?"

The children all seemed to agree, forcing Harley and Mr. Stein to go along with it. Harley summed up what he had taught. May listened carefully and added some things of her own.

"Yes, it is true in Pokémon coordinating that you can make your Pokémon stand out with beautiful moves, but using your Pokémon's moves and traits in unique ways can also score good as well. Harley and his scare tactics are a good example of that."

The children all laughed at this. Harley glared at May and muttered something under his breath.

They preceded to an area outside where May and Harley could demonstrate.

"Cacturne, let's go!" Harley shouted, deciding to go first. He instructed it to use Bullet Seed and Needle Arm, making a very creepy picture of a Cacturne face on the ground. Everyone present, except Mr. Stein, were creeped out. Slightly intimidated by Harley's disturbing performance, May took her turn.

"Solora, take the stage!" Sending out her Beautifly, May told her to use Silver Wind. At first Solora spun around using Silver Wind, then when May told her to use Psychic, she stopped spinning suddenly facing the children and the Silver Wind was quickly changed into the shape of a heart. It was then burst and the air was sparkly. The children loved it. They all came up to May and Beautifly, wanting to see May's other Pokémon and to pet Solora. Angry, Harley stomped up to May.

"You think you're little Miss Perfect don't you!"

"N-no!"

"I want a battle, here and now!" Harley glanced at Avianna, "My Cacturne versus your Pidgey."

At being called a Pidgey, Avianna glared at Harley.

"But I only just caught her yesterday, and Avianna was hurt-"

"I don't care for your lame excuses," it was clear Harley had snapped, and big time, "Or for your suddenly new cutesy nicknames. Any real coordinator would accept any challenge thrown their way. You're more pathetic than that teeny tiny Pidgey of yours, and that's pathetic."

Lame. Pathetic. Teeny. Tiny. Pidgey. Pathetic. Hearing those words, Avianna got even angrier than Harley. She started screeching and flapping her wings really hard, creating a Whirlwind and Harley was swept far away. At first, everyone just stared blankly, then May moved to comfort the upset Pidgey.

"Avianna! It's okay! You blew Harley away, literally!"

Avianna quickly calmed down and slowly landed on the ground. The children gathered around her and gave her all sorts of compliments, being mindful of her name because they were taught to respect the names trainers gave to their Pokémon, and she seemed touchy about it. Bewildered, then angry, Mr. Stein walked up to May.

"How could you just let your Pokémon do that to another trainer?!"

Falkner put a hand on Mr. Stein's shoulder to hold him back.

"It was sudden, she only just caught the Pokémon, and Harley himself wasn't being one of life's better examples."

"What if he's hurt?" Mr. Stein spat back nastily.

May looked in the direction Harley disappeared with disdain.

"I have the feeling that he'll be just fine…and he'll come back with an even bigger grudge against me…well, at least this time it will be a more valid reason that I know of…"

A boy in the crowd of children said, "Don't worry about the scary Cacturne man. He was mean and scary!"

The other children agreed and started asking more questions. At their request May let out her other Pokémon, telling the children what kind of Pokémon they were, their types, and their nicknames. They asked May why she became a coordinator and why her Pokémon have nicknames, among other questions, which she answered all of their questions. After a little while they drifted off to play with May's Pokémon, May , Falkner, and Mr. Stein keeping an eye on them so no one got into trouble. Mr. Stein sighed,

"While I don't like to admit it…the children seem to like you much more than Harley…I try hard to help out with things…but they always come back to me…"

May looked at him with sympathy, "At least your heart was in the right place, and I'm sure that the children appreciate the thought."

The little girl who was studying May earlier came up to them, for she had been eavesdropping.

"She's right, Mr. Stein. Even though he was scary, you took a lot of time looking for someone to replace the person who didn't come. So we still like you, Mr. Stein, you're just too weird sometimes."

There were a few tears in his eyes, "Th-thank you…"

The little girl shuffled her feet, "Um, Miss May? Have you ever been to Katerina Town?"

Falkner and Mr. Stein seemed surprised that she would ask that.

"Huh? What's wrong with Katerina Town? I used to live there when I was younger…Even though I don't remember much, I do remember that it was a great place to live."

Falkner looked worried, "In recent years, a part of the forest surrounding Katerina has been a bit dangerous. People keep hearing a voice that tells them to go back or around, and if they don't, an Umbreon comes out of nowhere and attacks them. After that, they suddenly find themselves in town without any idea of how they got there."

"Though for some reason the Umbreon never attacks young children…"

"An Umbreon? Katerina…" May wasn't sure why, but it seemed familiar…

The girl noticed the look in May's eyes and got a happy look on her face, "Oh, so you're Shadow's friend! You're going back for him, right? He'll be so happy!"

Falkner and Mr. Stein looked confused.

"Who's Shadow?"

"The Umbreon of Katerina Forest…he's been waiting for his friend! Older people caused his friend to get hurt. Older people took her away! That's what he told me…Please hurry and help Shadow. He's not a bad Pokémon, but I heard they were planning to burn down the part where he lives…Please help him!" the little girl started crying at the end, and the other children wondered what was wrong. May kneeled down to her level and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll got and get Shadow. I'll make sure no one hurts him."

The little girl smiled, "Thank you…tell him that Nikina says hi, please?"

"Count on it."

After that everyone just played with the Pokémon, with the students getting May, Falkner, and Mr. Stein to join them, and they also convinced Falkner to let out his Pokémon as well. All too soon it was time for everyone to go. May had enjoyed the time and the children didn't want her to go, nonetheless she had to go. May waved good-bye to everyone and then turned around, taking a detour from her original plans and headed for Katerina. The place she and her friends used to live, a place full of memories, and the place where Shadow was waiting for her…

RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

---Meanwhile with Drew and Zel (in a big hallway just outside of Drew's room)---

"I can't believe it!"

"Now, Drew, calm down," his sister tried to comfort him.

Turning and facing her, "How can I?! Don't Mom and Dad realize that we're busy and just can't take time out for any and every little petty thing that they can think of to do?!"

"I know, I know, but their word is law right now, so we'll just have to deal with it. Now get packed, we'll have to leave soon."

"Yes," Drew said, opening the door, "The sooner we get this part over with the better. Me seeing the place where you work and you watching me in a contest for some "bonding time". They're the ones who really need to do this…" he grumbled.

"I know…though, you could be a little more enthusiastic, or else I won't let have one of the Pokémon eggs there." Zel said, getting up in his face.

Drew looked at her blankly for a moment, and then smirked, "And if you don't calm down a bit, I'll let you get lost in the contest hall and miss my performance."

Zel pushed him playfully, "Come on, let's get ready."

With those words said, they went to their rooms to prepare for their return trip to Johto…

To be Continued…

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

(1) I don't have any of the Johto episodes…and next to little reference to them, so I'm sorry in advance if I mess up a well known character, since I'm trying to be as loyal as I can to the anime…of course some things will change

(2) Miss Unoriginality, unless I spelled it wrong (either way though)…

Latias: wow, long chapter…yes, I was too lazy to write out exactly what Harley said…

Dark Latias: more like too hard to think about, especially with the way he talks [shudders

Florence: …sorry if the performances of the Pokémon weren't so good…

Crystal: As part of Avianna's personality, if you haven't already noticed, she is overly sensitive of her name

From about 8/13/07 to 9/14/07


	4. Unwavering Memories

Latias: chapter four is finally here!

Valley: thanks to everyone who reviewed and read!

Maoh: **Error:** we reread the last chapter and realized that we put 'six grader' rather than 'six year-old' …that's a significant difference! (it was noticed when we were reading the original document, and since we can't check if it was caught later…)

Vetco: language is weird…read, read, red…

Dark Latias: let's just get to it!

Sunny: no own Po-kay-mon!

Mudd: ;;

note in the flashbacks, May is about three. Because of extensive talking, lack of interaction with young children, and not really feeling like it, most of the dialog will be written normally…

By the way

'_This,'_

is telepathy when not in flashback, it's in normal when there's a flashback

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Unwavering Memories: Shadow's Hope**

May was running down a path in the rain as fast as she was able.

'I'm almost there…I'm almost at Katerina…Shadow, I'm coming…'

Unfortunately for May, she was running too fast and she ended up slipping and falling. May attempted to get back up, but she barely ended up sitting on her knees.

'The ground's not that slippery…why do I suddenly feel so tried…'

May's eyes grew heavy and her vision was bleary. She suddenly found that she could no longer stay awake and she collapsed…

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

May woke up with a start when she realized that she was in a bed and clearly never remembered having fallen asleep in a bed. She felt dizzy from the sudden shock but May was still able to get a good look of the room before her dizziness forced her to lie back down. It was someone's bedroom. There were faded flower patterns everywhere: the walls, the pictures, the bed. A small table was next to her. May then heard a voice.

"I see that you're finally awake. You shouldn't try to move too much, that's quite the nasty fever you have," the old woman, who obviously lived there told her. The lady had short silver-gray hair and was wearing a dress of a similar print of the room.

"I'll say, you had me quite surprised. What were you doing out in the rain with such a fever? Don't strain yourself, though. Here's some water," the lady told May, handing her a glass and helping May sit up.

"I didn't think that there was much further that I had to go to get to Katerina Town…I have to get to Shadow before…" May started coughing.

"It's okay, I believe I understand. You can relax. Those idiots can't do anything to the forest to flush that wily Umbreon out with all this rain we've been having these past few months. Too wet to start a fire and it also makes it too dangerous to cut down the trees and other plants."

May looked startled, "How…how did you know that I was talking about an Umbreon…"

The old lady smiled sadly, "It's understandable that you don't remember…it was a sad time…"

May's eyes widened in surprise as she remembered a similar moment.

_Flashback_

_An old woman, exactly like the person May was with except for the design on her dress, looked at her sadly._

"_It seems that this little one has been through some tough times. He may never truly recover from it…"_

_End Flashback_

"M-miss Rosy?" May stuttered.

The woman seemed startled for a moment, then she smiled, "Yes, it seems you're starting to remember a bit."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you after looking through those 'diaries' of mine that I had Brendan save…he gave them back to me a few days ago…" May said slowly.

Ms. Rosy smiled, "It's okay, you only got them back recently and you have a fever…It's been a long time."

"Just reading and looking at the pictures in those diaries didn't really help me remember anything…It was like…I was just reading a book full of drawings for the most of it…" May said, trailing off a bit, "But every time I read about Shadow…I felt as though I should be quicker…about hurrying back…to help him…I remember that we used to come over here and play all the time…me, Brendan, Kohanna, Tony, Wally…and Shadow…we…" May was so tired from her fever that she fell asleep.

Ms. Rosy put her hand on May's forehead and gently ran her hand through May's bangs.

"The fever isn't as bad as it was. It's just like always. Little May will suddenly get a fever from worrying to much and by simply talking to her for a while…she gets better faster…That accident may have taken much from you, my young friend, but it's obvious that it didn't damage your caring spirit…I hope you feel all well soon…for both your sakes…The rain won't last forever…and those people who want to get rid of Shadow are quite clever themselves…"

Ms. Rosy cast a sad glance out the window. The rain had stopped.

MRMRMRMRMRMRRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

A few more days passed with May sick in bed. The fever was worse than either of the two had thought. May knew that her worrying about Shadow only made her fever worse, but she couldn't help it when Ms. Rosy wasn't around. The two of them talked about many things, but mostly about the past before May's family moved. Ms. Rosy would often bake cookies for whenever May and her friends came to visit, and half the time they ended up coming in. They laughed as they remembered Brendan, Kohanna, and Tony getting into everything, and May and Wally would try to keep them out of places they weren't supposed to be in, even though half the time they was just as curious themselves.

"Despite all their antics, it was obvious that they looked up to you, May. They practically worshiped you," Ms. Rosy said, laughing a little.

"And literally as well…" May grumbled, "I never quite understood why they did that…"

Ms. Rosy looked at her with a knowing look in her eyes, "Brendan, Kohanna, and Tony were always…peculiar…and Wally was sickly…others shied away from them….before I met the five of you…I heard that none of the children at the daycare would play with them. And they were too scared of rejection to approach each other…so sad for such young children…Then you started to come to the daycare,"

"I think I remember a little…I couldn't understand why they weren't playing with everyone…and why no one would play with them…the other kids, because they knew that my father was a great battler, they all wanted to be friends with me…" May trailed, and angry look growing in her eyes, "I felt angry at that…and lonely…I knew that if one of them had a well known family member who was close…the other kids would want to be friends with them too. After several days of trying to talking to those four and reason with the other others kids…I blew up when I saw some kids picking on Wally. They had kicked the sand castle he was making down. The next thing I knew, the daycare lady was holding me as I was kicking and screaming, 'I hate people like that! You meany bullies!'. I was put into the time out corner for pushing and kicking sand on them…"

"I heard that most of the other children avoided you after that for a while…" their was a sad tone in Ms. Rosy's voice.

May noticed and quickly added, "I wasn't bothered by that. They only wanted to be friends because of my father's talents, not for just me…Besides, that day, Wally had waited for me…As soon as I was let out of time out, he started apologizing…"

_Flashback_

_A young Wally and May were standing and facing each other in the daycare. Wally was crying and May seemed slightly confused._

"_I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "You got in trouble because of me! I'm so sorry! I'm-"_

"_There's nothing to apologize for!" May quickly cut in, "I'm the one that was the hot-head who attacked them anyways. Besides, I don't think running yourself out of breath is good for your health," May said with a grin, "Do you want to play with me and some others, if they'll play. If not, just me?"_

_Wally quickly wiped his tears away and smiled, "Sure,"_

"_Okay! Let's go round up the other's I've been wanting to play with!" May cheered enthusiastically._

_Wally blushed, "Y-y-you mean you've been wanting to play with me…th-those times you tried to walk up to me and the others pulled you away.."_

"_Yup, I wanted to play with you," May replied with a smile._

"_The others you mentioned…they're Kohanna and Tony, right? Since Brendan left early because he was sick…"_

"_Yeah, I knew it, you're really smart! I hope Brendan feels better soon…since I heard from Mommy and Daddy that we're cousins, I had already wanted to know him better before I started coming…" May said, "Of course, now, I want to know you all better, too!"_

_Wally smiled, "Thank you,"_

_May looked as though she remembered something, "Ack! I forgot! I'm May. You're Wally right?"_

"_Yes," he replied._

"_Okay, Wally, let's go!" May said, taking Wally's hand as they went in search of Kohanna and Tony…_

_End Flashback_

"…Wally, Kohanna, Tony, and I became friends very quickly…And we all hoped that Brendan would get better soon…so he could be friends as well…that day…we decided to explore the area near the daycare for a while, since it would have been a bit before our parents came to pick us up…

_Flashback_

"_The bridge is over this way!" a young Kohanna shouted excitedly. She wanted to show her new friends her favorite place, "It's just around this—EEK!"_

"_Huh? What is it?" the others rushed up to see what was wrong._

_Brendan was walking on top of the stone wall of the bridge. He looked feverish, and very, very depressed. They watched him worryingly for a moment, and they nearly panicked when he almost fell. Brendan seemed to be unaware of his surroundings. He suddenly turned towards the river._

"_Nobody likes me…" he said sadly, then he got a grin on his face, "I wonder if I could fly…jumping from here…"_

"_Fly?" Tony asked, "I wanna fly too!"_

_May stopped him in his tracks, "You won't fly from jumping off a bridge! Or off anything!" she shouted before rushing to stop Brendan._

_May's first real impression of Brendan:_

_He's an idiot_

"_Don't jump, Brendan!"_

"_Huh?" Brendan blinked and as he was turning to look, he started to fall._

"_Brendan!"_

_Somehow, May was able to get close enough to grab Brendan's pant leg. What amazed the rest of the group, however, was that May had managed to pull Brendan back up and on the bridge by herself. After she did so, May pulled down Brendan's cap in front of his eyes and gave him a slight push._

"_Honestly! What were you thinking!" May ranted, "Obviously not much! Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, you hear!"_

_Looking at her blankly, Brendan replied, "Okay."_

"_Now, let's get you home so you can get over that fever. If you don't, it would be hard for you to play with us, cousin Brendan. Where do you live?"_

_Brendan looked surprised, "You must be the cousin that moved in that mommy and daddy were talking about…wonder why I didn't realize…"_

"_Less talking, and more walking! You can talk, but only to give directions!" May commanded._

"_You most certainly do not act like you're two years younger than me…more like my mother…" Brendan muttered._

_End Flashback_

"And that was what Brendan called 'The start of our friendship as a group'…" May trailed off as she fell asleep.

Ms. Rosy put her hand on May's forehead and smiled, "Seems like her fever finally broke…" she then gazed sadly out the sunny window, lightly rubbing her fingers against her wrist, which had a slight bruise on it…

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

May woke up quickly sometime later.

'Something's wrong…I can feel it.'

Suddenly, May heard shouting from outside and she rushed to the door, not noticing that she was dressed in a long pink nightgown.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt, old lady, or can you just not understand that we're trying to help the town by getting rid of that stupid, weird-looking Umbreon?" a young man, who was older than May and had a rather squashed face, shouted at Ms. Rosy as he pushed her to the ground, a group of others were laughing nearby.

"HEY!" May shouted irritably, "You shouldn't pick on other people, especially an old woman. And the one you're calling stupid and weird-looking is my friend! You should get a mirror, you ugly squash-face, you fit 'stupid and weird-looking' quite well!"

"You think you can threaten me in that outfit?" he and the others laughed.

For reasons that May didn't know at the time, her anger and agitation were so great. It seemed as though his words hadn't registered in her mind as she glared at him. She punched the boy with such force that he flew back and coughed up blood.

"It seems I'm out of practice…" May said, with a strange look of pure rage and venom practically dripping from her voice.

The group of people panicked, "It's that scary kid from six years ago! Run!"

They all run off, taking their injured friend with them. May looked after them and blinked, all of the anger replaced with confusion.

"W-what did I just do?" May asked Ms. Rosy as she helped her up.

"You were always trying to be strong for your friends, and you had ended up being strong in other ways other than emotionally and mentally. You were quite rough when you became angry…I think that just now with you remembering so much of your past…a part of you from then came out…"

"I was…like that…?" May seemed almost devastated as she looked at the drops of blood on the ground.

Ms. Rosy closed her eyes, "Only when you were truly angry or upset. With all that's been going on it's no wonder you got so angry…"

"B-but, I said I was out of practice, that means-"

"No, I believe it was because the boy was actually injured that you said that. Somehow, no matter how uncontrollable you were at the moment and angered, you were able to punch, kick, and throw people around in such ways that they were greatly shaken, but never injured. Unless, that is, you were making some sort of point, but it would never be serious. You've always had such a kind heart…At any rate, you seem to be much better, you should change back into your clothes and go see Shadow."

"Huh?" May looked down and finally realized that she was wearing a nightgown, "I've been wearing this the whole time?" she said flatly, "And yet, I don't at all feel embarrassed…"

Ms. Rosy chuckled, "Ha-ha! Hurry now, there are others out there, not just those young people."

"Right!" May started to go in the direction of the woods, but then remembered that she was still in the nightgown and rushed back inside Ms. Rosy's house to change…

OROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROR

May ran as fast as she could to the forest. When she got there, she tried to remember the path she had always taken to get to the place were Shadow stayed, hoping he still lived there. Soon she came across a group of people and fire-type Pokémon who seemed to be surrounding something.

"Take that, you pest!" a man from the group shouted, "HAHAHA! Once we get rid of you, we can burn this place down, no problem!"

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!" she shouted, full of rage, "I thought the point of burning down the forest was because of Shadow, who isn't even half the menace you're making him out to be! And it's not right to gang up on a Pokémon like that!"

"Keep out of this, kid," the man whom was speaking earlier sneered, "We've been meaning to do some construction here for quite time, and this wily old Umbreon ain't nothin' but trouble. So just get out of here, you brat!"

For the second time that day May's anger got the better of her. The next thing everyone knew, May grabbed the man by his shirt collar and threw him against the nearest object, which happened to be a Charizard, and force of the throw managed to topple the Charizard over. Everyone there was so surprised that even the Pokémon backed out of her way.

"Good, it looks like I don't have to ask you all to get out of my way," she said with an eerie smirk and went to Shadow.

When May saw what they had done to Shadow, she was horrified and her rage grew. He was lying unconscious on the ground, beaten and bruised. He even had blood all over his fur and in a pool around him. There was so much blood and dirt on Shadow's fur; one would just barely notice the normal markings of an Umbreon or strange markings that were Shadow's own.

"Shadow! Hang on, you'll be alright soon…I promise," May cried as she picked up Shadow, "I've seen many terrible things…And this is among the worst. I don't think even Team Rocket goes as to beat a Pokémon bloody…You're all lucky I have more important things to do."

With that, May ran as fast as she could out of the woods.

'…_May…is that…you? …'_ a weak voice echoed.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

---With Shadow---

'…_May…is that…you? …'_ Shadow could swear he could hear her voice, and that she saved him, _'I must…be hallucinating…in this time…'_

"Don't give up Shadow…" In Shadow's mind, two voices blended, one very young, and the other was older but still young.

"Don't give up!"

_Flashback_

_A strange looking Eevee was limping in a foggy seeming forest and seemed completely unfamiliar with its surroundings. This Eevee's brown fur was darker than normal and the fur was supposed to be tan, it was white. Though the strangest part was on the Eevee's paws, the tips of its ears, and tail the fur was blue._

"_Hey! Come back here, you stupid Eevee!" a group of young boys, whose features were blurred, ran from out of the fog, holding sticks and rocks in their hands._

"_Vee!" the Eevee cried out as it fell._

"_Get 'em!" one of the boys shouted gleefully._

"_AHHH!" the Eevee blinked, somehow, one boy was sent flying into a tree and the others had paused in their assault._

_The culprit was revealed to be a young girl. She appeared to be somewhere between four and five years old and for reasons unknown, the girl was wearing clothes made out of grass and leaves. Her brown hair hung on either side of her face and her blue eyes glittered fiercely._

"_Ack! It's May!"_

"_Just what do you think you're doing!" she growled, "You shouldn't pick on others, no matter who they are, especially defenseless Pokémon," the girl, May, hit her fist into her hand, looking almost eager for a fight, "Are you guys gonna leave or am I going to have to make you?"_

"_Run!" the boys shouted and ran away._

'How strange…'

"_I knew that there was something different about you, but I never expected that you could use telepathy, and I've seen many things," May was suddenly next to the startled Eevee and tending to its wounds._

'I let it slip…I guess there's nothing I can do now…but why is a human helping me?'

"_Cause it's the right thing to do, of course! Also, I like you already, I want to get to know you," she said with a smile, "That should hold for now, but we should really go to a Pokémon Center," she said as she gently picked the Eevee up._

'Okay…May…'_ the Eevee replied, snuggling slightly against her, 'Something is definitely different about her from other the other humans I've met...so warm and kind…'_

"_Do you have a name, little Eevee?" May asked._

_The Eevee gave her a playful glare, _'It's Shadow, little human child.'

_May laughed, "Shadow, I like it."_

"_Shadow…"_

_End Flashback_

"Shadow…hang in there…"

Shadow's eyes were closed. He could feel a hand running through his fur. And Shadow knew, even though the voice was older, and the hands were bigger, he knew it was May. Slowly, he opened his eyes. A worried, smiling face, brown hair parted on either side, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Shadow, thanks goodness you're alright…" May started to cry, "I'm sorry…for leaving you all alone…"

'_It's okay…you're family had to move, and that accident gave you amnesia. It's not you fault." _Shadow assured her.

May gently hugged Shadow, "Thank you, Shadow, I don't really remember all that much…but I'm remembering about you and everyone else little by little…"

Shadow could no longer stand it, he too, starting crying, _"Don't try too hard, okay? Being with you, by your side is more than enough for me.'_

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Nurse Joy came in for Shadow's checkup.

"It's a good thing May got you here so quickly, and that you have a strong will. You've recovered very well," she said rather quickly with a smile, then she sighed "I'm afraid your appearance still bothers me though…You're even more formidable and decorative, for lack of better words, than when you were an Eevee…Even though I cleaned you up myself several times, I still find it hard to believe that it's natural."

Which was quite true, as Shadow stood up the blanket covering him slid off of him, revealing his full form. Shadow had the fur patterns like any other Umbreon, but he had several more patterns on his fur as well. He had blue fur in the same places as he did when he was an Eevee. At the bases of his ears, there were two curved white four-pointed stars. He had white heart shaped marks on his chest and back, the one on his back was an outline with a smaller heart and a wing-like pattern inside. His eyes were outlined with white fur and he had a white line under each eye. On each leg between Shadow's blue paws and golden rings, he had white rings that went completely around his legs and were pointed down at the front of his legs and up on the back. And on his tail was a patch of spiky white fur in which all but one of the points pointed away from his body.

"True, but that doesn't make you any less of a handsome Pokémon," May assured him, but to Shadow, it seemed as though she was thinking hard.

'_Is something wrong? You seem worried about something…'_ Shadow looked to the side and noticed that a Pidgey, an Eevee, a Squirtle, a Beautifly, and a Blaziken were peering inside of the door, looking at him with wonder, _'Is there something you all want?'_

While Shadow didn't ask unkindly, the other Pokémon still froze on the spot. All except for the Eevee, Sunny, who ran up to Shadow and started talking to him with a look of admiration in her eyes. From some of the things that Sunny said, Shadow was quickly about to figure out why May was worried: she knew that there were dangers for Shadow going with her, people like Team Rocket were always after rare Pokémon and Shadow's markings made him an even bigger target.

'_My markings won't be much of a problem,'_ Shadow told them with a smile and then concentrating his psychic abilities, his markings seemed to disappear, _'It took a while…but I knew that being able to hide my markings would make some things easier…I can keep up this illusion for about an hour at one time, though I might need to practice with coming out of a Pokéball. Though I'm not saying that I'll always stay in it, I don't want you to get hurt, especially if I can do anything about it,'_ since Shadow didn't really need to hide his markings at that time, he dropped the illusion.

"Well you most certainly leave not room for argument. Welcome to the group Shadow!" May said with a smile. Sunny cheered and the other Pokémon approached Shadow to greet him warmly. May quickly dug through her pockets and pulled out a black Pokéball with blue and white markings, it appeared to be a few years old.

'_That Pokéball…isn't it the custom Pokéball that everyone designed and bought together for me for when you became my trainer…it was kept after all these years?'_

"Yeah, Brendan kept it for me…along with some other things apparently," May replied, looking slightly amused and slightly annoyed, "He sent it after he realized that he hadn't put it with my dairies…"

'_He was always very absent minded… With the push of a button it will be completely official…'_ Shadow said, putting his paw on the Pokéball button. He was drawn into the ball and as soon as it clicked in capture, Shadow came back out.

'_Now it is time for us to catch up…and for you to explain what exactly is a 'Contest',' _he said.

May smiled a big grin and laughed, "Okay, Shadow…" and she told him everything that had happened since she moved…

ZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZD

---With Drew and Zel---

Drew and Zel were in a restaurant in some other town. Drew was uncharacteristically bored and he had his head lying on the table.

"Can we go now?" he complained, Drew had the feeling he shouldn't be there for too much longer…

"Aw, stop complaining, you're so impatient," Zel replied as she paid the bill and they left.

"I feel as though someone's been watching me…and I don't mean the usual watching people…" he said looking annoyed when they got out of the door.

"You're just – is that, Kohanna!" Zel looked in another direction.

"I'm doomed…" Drew groaned, that girl was way too hyper for him to handle.

"Hello!" Kohanna said as she ran up to them, "_Friend_ of my best friend Drew and his friend and maybe sister from looks of whom I have never met before now,"

'She said all of that…in one breath…while running…'

"You're wearing the clothes I made for you! Yay!" she continued cheerfully, then Kohanna turned to Zel, "Oh, I just have to make something for you as well. You have that look that says 'I don't care what I look like while I look for something that matches me and please the person who gave me these clothes at the same time'…oops hope I'm being rude…though your dress really looks like a nightgown…gah! I'm rambling rude! Who are you?"

"I'm Zel, Drew's sister. My darling brother looks wonderful in the clothes you made for him!" seeming very excited.

"Non! Non!" Kohanna replied, shaking her finger in Zel's face, "It's the clothes that bring out the person, not the person brings out the clothes!"

"Sorry…"

"That's okay, let's go somewhere!"

And Kohanna led them off someplace else…

To BE continued…

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Latias: SORRY! For taking so long T-T …I'm a spacey space cadet who gets way too distracted…and they blocked FanFiction at my school…I have to sent this through a friend…Xpop, sorry to keep you waiting…can you give this to Orangen? Sorry!

Xpop: ;; no need to apologize so much. I'm on it! dashes off at a high speed

Dark Latias: stares was that Xpop? I though he was sent to Orangen…

Florence: …he came to pick up the chapter…

Dark Latias: oh, good riddance

Latias: hey! Don't be mean to an old member!

Dark Latias: whatever…let's continue on something else now

Mu: let's do it!

1/31/08 to 3/17/08


End file.
